My Girl's ExBoyfriend
by St.SilverWings
Summary: It's complicated.  The characters in this play are a boyfriend, a best friend, a player, and a stalker, all fighting for the same girl. Throw in one badass girl, an overprotective brother and….. high school. Let's just say, it's complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**: I was inspired to write this after listening to My Girl's Ex- Boyfriend by Relient K. This is just a note before hand that in German Blitz means lightning and Donner means thunder.**

**Iggy: Do I get a part?**

**Silver: That matters… Do you want to be Max's Ex?**

**Iggy: No! She be like maih sister, yo!**

**Silver: Okay, stop trying to be gansta, and I'll consider giving you a part as her fraternal twin.**

**Iggy: Hmmm…..**

**Silver: I'll take that as a yes!**

**Iggy: hey wait-!**

**Silver: I don't own anything except my made up characters and the plot. James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I don't own Boulevard of Broken Dreams, it is owned by Green Day. My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend is owned by Relient K.**

"…this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk al…"

"Hey!" I yelled in the protest as my Skull Candy's were rudely pulled off my head. I turned around; realizing whom it was I smiled. The striking green eyes of my best friend looked back at me. "Aw," I pouted, "I didn't get to finish my song." I leaned in to grab my headphones, but he held them above my head, putting his arm around my waist. He leaned in and pecked me on the forehead. The idiot I call my friend pulled back with his hand above his head holding….my Ipod! Laughing, he started running through the tall grass of our nearby park. He was running so fast that the occasional clump of dirt would be ripped out of the ground.

"Hey!" I yelled and started to run after him. Low and behold, he's in a tree with my headphones on when I catch up to him. "C'mon, give me back my I-pod!"

"Hmmm. Green Day? Now what do you have on Breaking Benjamin?" Blitz asks while changing the song. I lost my footing and almost fell out of the tree.

"You messed up my shuffle! Oh, now it's personal!" I yelled and jumped from limb to limb. I tried to grab it quickly then get down. That ended up with both of us on the ground. His back was on the ground, I was on top of him. I heard footsteps. That's when things got dicey.

"Hey! What the hell are you guys doing?" yelled the voice. I looked up and sighed.

"Hey Donner. This isn't what it looks like. I wouldn't do this to you, man, I swear!" Blitz sighed out, exasperatedly. We had been through this so many times it was like a knee jerk reaction whenever we saw Donner together.

"Yeah, I know. C'mon Max, we're going to be late for our dinner," Donner smiled. I smiled back and took his hand. He then proceeded to kiss my own.

I smiled, remembering when I first met them. I've been friends with Blitz since we were in diapers. We were always in the corner of our daycare for messing with something, whether it was squirting water in someone's face or wrestling with each other. Since we were kept separate from the normal children because we were always in trouble for one reason or another, I never noticed Donner. It was only until Donner had thrown a toy at the manager's head that he was placed with us trouble children that I had seen the resemblance between mystery boy and Blitz. I looked from Blitz to mystery boy over and over again as a started to realize the similarities. Messy bronze hair, but their eyes and personalities were different.

Blitz had bright green eyes and had always been filled with mischief and liveliness. Donner, on the other hand, had gray, stormy eyes and always seemed to have a slightly more level head.

I love them both, but when the time came, things changed. We were in seventh grade when Donner asked me out. I was a little reluctant at first but he was so sweet that I had to give him a chance, and I sure am glad that I did. Unfortunately, that was the same year that Blitz discovered the beauty that is flirting and all its variations. I had become a victim of his playful and sarcastic advances. I don't know if these changes were for better or for worse, but we're handling it.

I was snapped back into present day when Donner started waving his hands in front of my face.

"Hello! Is there anything going on in there?" he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and took his hand in mine.

"Truly, there is nothing going on between Blitz and I, you now that right?" I asked seriously, staring into his storm cloud eyes. I wanted to make sure that we were on good terms. "We're your friends, not your enemies, and there is absolutely nothing going on between the two of us, I swear."

He sighed and looked at his Converse clad feet. Raising his head to look at me, he smiled a heart-warming smile, "Whatever, I just want to have a nice dinner with my amazing girlfriend."

"That, you can have. Um, where are we going again?" I asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter, as long as we're together," he proclaimed as he inched closer to me and slung one are over my shoulders.

"Gee, don't you know how to make a girl feel special," I laughed, mentally preparing myself to enter a crowded restaurant. But hey, I'm indestructible Maximum Martinez. I could deal.

**I will be posting a chapter tomorrow! That is for certain. I've already revised this once, and I'm not doing it again! The next chapter will have more of a character intro and story to it and less of a story intro!**

**Iggy: Wow, wow, wow! 1. Fang didn't get introduced, just some OC's you made and most importantly, I didn't get introduced!**

**SSW: Sorry, I had to set a mood first. I love you but my writing comes first.**

**Iggy: You got to be kidding me! A story is better than this sexy bod?**

**SSW: Oh so tempting, but….**

**Iggy: But what?**

**SSW: I gotta keep those reviews coming and we all know they want to see Fang and Max get together! A sense of foreshadow will keep the flow going.**

**Iggy: I hate you.**

**SSW: No you don't. You love me when I make you have a girlfriend. **

**Iggy: ….Is she pretty?**

**SSW: If you keep up your attitude no!**

**Iggy: … Not gonna say anything…**

**SSW: Smart move bucko. Anyway, press the button, you know you want to. **


	2. Chapter 2

**SSW: Guess who's back?**

**Iggy: Elvis Presley? **

**SSW: Nope, me.**

**Iggy: Weren't you here yesterday?**

**SWW: Yeah, but I'm writing another chapter!**

**FYI: I should have said this earlier, but all the characters in this story are in AUSTRALIA. Why? I don't know! I like Australia (though I've never been ='(… I really wanna go) Oh, and Iggy's not blind. There is no School, so no evil experiments. But I could put a fantasy twist on it, but you have to review!**

"Two spaghetti and meatballs, please," Donner smiled at me while telling the waiter our order. The waiter nodded in acknowledgement and walked away to take another table's order.

"You know me so well," I full out smiled at my boyfriend.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, anyway, we have a few things to talk about," He looked at me for confirmation so he could continue on with what he had to say.

"Okay, shoot," I gave a reassuring smile to Donner, a sign for him to say what he needed.

"You love me right?" He asked I was a little taken aback by his question. I mean, yeah, I really liked him but loved? I don't know. I never really thought about spending my life with Donner, I mean, isn't that what love is? Well, I guess the bigger question is how do I answer his question?

"Yeah, I guess, why?" I asked, staring into his eyes, trying to find what he was getting at. He looked up at the waiter as he gave us our food, along with two glasses of water. I thanked him, picked up my fork and started to twirl a few strands in between the prongs of the fork. Donner just played with his food, moving the individual strands back and forth.

"I just wanted to make sure because I know you're really close with my brother and, well, my cousin is coming to stay with us from now on. He lost his parents in hit and run," He explained with a sad look in his eyes. I knew he had been close with his uncle, but I also knew he wasn't close with his cousin. I remember I had gone to one of his family parties. Fang, his cousin, had been there in the corner, looking extremely lonely. I volunteered us to play with him, but Blitz had laughed and went along with it while Donner clenched his little 8 year-old fists. I had given him a look and then walked over to Fang. He looked up at me and smiled. Donner had been walking over to us, and when he reached the two of us, he rested a hand on my shoulder. Fang's smile shrunk then grew again and then she clung to me for the rest of the party. When Donner looked like he was about to snap Fang's head off, Fang leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. Donner snapped and punched Fang. Well, tried to. Fang dodged his punch and then countered with a punch. Donner's dad pulled Fang off of Donner and Fang's dad pulled Donner off of Fang. After that, I never went to a family party ever again.

"I get the whole "Blitz and I are bestees" thing and there's nothing going on, but I'm sure Fang has gotten over me. There's nothing to worry about. Now eat your pasta before I eat it for you," I smiled as I picked up a fork full of his noodles and stuck them in my mouth.

"Okay, okay," Donner laughed, and the night ended peacefully.

SEXY LINE: In the Morning

"…ed to sit and talk with you,

We were both 16 and it felt so right,

Sleeping all day, staying up all -

Night,

Staying up all night.

There's a place on the corner of Cherry Str…"

CRAAAAAAAK! Whoops, there went my alarm clock….

8:30 AM. Huh, time to go to work. I'm so glad they hire 17 year-old lifeguards! I work at the local yacht club as a lifeguard, obviously. I worked the 9 to 5 shift, 6 days a week. I get off on Sundays.

I slipped into my red lifeguard suit and pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a white tank top. I heard knocking on my door and Ella, my little sister, peeked her head in.

"Oh, you're up. Just wanted to make sure you were ready."

"Thanks Ella, that was nice. Did Mom leave to go to the clinic yet?" I asked while fully opening the door and walking out to the kitchen. Ella had walked back over to the stove at the island.

"She left ten minutes ago, and Iggy left to go to work already. Want some bacon?" She poured some onto a plate, knowing I'd want some before she even asked. I mumbled a thank you and took a piece. I got up to get the apple juice from the fridge and grabbed two glasses from the shelf. I handed an apple juice filled glass to Ella.

"Hurry up, you're going to be late to work," Ella shoved me out of my seat.

"But I didn't finish-" Ella shoved a napkin with the extra bacon in my hand.

"I know, I know, I didn't finish the bacon! Know go! You can eat on the way there, and you have 5 minutes. I smiled at her. I'd have to run because the yacht club is 10 minutes away.

On the way there, I looked over at Blitz's house. There was a new motorcycle out front… 2+2=4…. Blitz's house+ Fang's arrival= Fang's motorcycle. I'm a genius!

I round the corner and fly into the staff room.

"Making one of her amazing entrances, just seconds from being late," Laughed a strawberry blonde boy wearing the red uniform of a lifeguard and the exact same face as me, only more boyish.

"Shut up Iggy!" I playfully punched his shoulder as I started taking off my shorts and tank top to stick in my staff locker.

"If you would get up in the morning earlier with me than maybe you wouldn't be rushing to get here all the time," Iggy smiled at me.

"Not a chance!" I replied, jumping on his back for a piggyback ride. "To the pool my minion!" Okay, this might be a good time to explain things. You see, my mom and my dad had been high school sweet hearts. They got married right out of high school and wanted kids, badly! 7 months into the pregnancy, my dad met an early end, his life claimed by cancer. It had run in family, and he passed away before he could even see his kids come into the world. My mom was heart broken. To make matters worse, she went into early labor. I came first, only by a minute though. Fortunately we grew to be happy, healthy babies. Iggy was given my dad's strawberry blonde hair and his ice blue eyes. I had my mother's big, chocolate eyes and brown hair, but dad's strawberry hair streaked through it very clearly. Other than that, we looked exactly alike, with our mother's slender, slightly turned up nose that bended in and our father's high cheek bones and soft, pale skin. Ella was actually our aunt. We call her our sister though because she's younger than us. Ella was Dad's baby sister. He passed away and her parents passed away as well so Mom was her new legal guardian.

I was snapped from this reverie by cool water surrounding me. I surged toward the surface and glared at Iggy.

"We have arrived at your final destination, _your Majesty,_" Iggy laughed.

"Why yes, yes we have," I grabbed His leg and pulled him under as well.

"C'mon guys quit messing around guys," Our boss, Anne Walker tapped her foot.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" Iggy saluted her. Anne sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on! I don't want to get fired yet," I started to toward the ladder and pulled myself out of the pool. I started to climb to my chair that overlooked the pool when Anne came out of her office.

"Ride!"

"YEAH!" Iggy and I both yelled in reply.

Anne shook her head then yelled "Max, you're on beach duty!"

"Yes!" I cheered. Since Iggy and I weren't as old as some of the other lifeguards, we were put on pool duty, but when one of the beach lifeguards is fired or calls in sick one of us takes their place until they come back or find a replacement. I was usually the substitute because I was a better swimmer than Iggy and I could swim faster. "Have a nice day at the pool, Igs."

"Max!" I turned back to Anne. "When's your birthday?"

"Uh, next week on Friday. Why?"

"Becca quit and Lila is going to college in London. That means two beach jobs are opening up and there are some younger kids who want a job here so I thought I would give them your job and move you and Iggy to the beach."

"We'd love that," Iggy and I replied at the same time. I looked at him and smiled.

"But, Lila isn't leaving yet, so Iggy, you're still needed here for the time being. Max, go on to the beach."

"See ya Iggy!" I yelled as I walked across the lot to the beach. This is gonna be fun.

**I need reviews to continue Review this story. Tell your friends. I need 10 reviews please. I would also like your ideas on these ideas. I am going to continue the first story I started, but I'm thinking about creating another Maximum Ride story.**

**I have 2 ideas. Make a story based off the animated movie The Swan Princess (don't laugh at me I know I'm a nerd don't lower my self confidence) or the TV show H2O: Just Add Water. So please give me your thoughts on these ideas. Thank you for reading this story.**


End file.
